phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Phinny
Your articles These articles you're starting up about certain places and things within the show would be a lot better if you actually wrote about them rather than put nonsense in them. —JeremyCreek 03:35, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Removing episode references Your recent edits have removed episode references from several pages, and you moved three pages to names that do not fit this wiki's policies. I have repaired each page you changed. Please do not remove episode references or move pages any more. — RRabbit42 04:15, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Block Every single one of your edits have needed to be reverted. You have been blocked for three days while you read through the Manual of Style and learn how to edit pages so that they don't need to be reverted. —Topher 03:36, 31 March 2009 (UTC) More Vandalism After being unblocked, you have now done nothing but major vandalism again. Stop it now, please. This is not permitted, I don't know how many times we have to say it. Stop it now, please, and understand what we are saying. Once again, please stop. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 03:53, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :I know you won't be able to answer for a month, but I gotta ask: what is it you think you're trying to accomplish here, Phinny? Seeing how much it will take to get you permanently banned from this wiki? — RRabbit42 06:28, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Can I Edit? Please Give Me One More Edit. Phinny :That's based on your block length. If your block expired, you can edit. But remember, if you vandalize this wiki again, you might get banned from this wiki. If you need help, contact me on my talk page when your block has expired. Phin68 00:13, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::Your account was placed on the short-time block list because you were making changes that did not help this community, and after we asked you not to do that again, you continued. And after that block expired, you went right back to making the same kind of changes. ::There were over 15 pages that had to be repaired after you edited them, and this is why your account has been blocked for a month. ::The block on your account will expire in a week. At that point, you may make edits again. If you are determined to be disruptive here upon your return, then that will be the signal that you need to be permanently banned from this wiki. :: I recommend that you ask yourself why you are making each change. Is it because it's what you want it to be, rather than what it actually is, as shown in the episodes? If it can't be supported by what is seen in an episode, then it doesn't belong here. — RRabbit42 02:27, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Edit Edit Edit Please can I edit again? :The block will expire at 21:10 UTC on 3 May 2009. Don't let your eagerness to start editing again lead you into making the same kind of edits that got you blocked in the first place. — RRabbit42 20:45, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I Won't Vandalize this anymore! can I Be Able to Edit Again? : See below. — RRabbit42 02:50, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Look, please stop vandalizing. You've been blocked before, so you should know to just stop. I mean, you completely rewrote Are You My Mummy? with vandalism. As I am not an admin, all I could do was rollback it. But I can ask you to please stop. Thanks. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 19:08, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Blocked for 1 year It's disappointing to see someone who pleaded to be allowed to make edits again and said they wouldn't vandalize pages any more break that promise less than 2 days after the second block expired. When I saw that your edits were being undone earlier today, I thought that there might be a chance that you didn't understand that what you were doing was not acceptable. But after I reviewed what you did today, I can see that this is not the case. It took time and a conscious decision on your part to go into three separate pages and change all references to Phineas, Ferb and Candace. On two other pages, you attempted to put in fan art pictures which did not belong there. These changes, added to the edits that got you blocked previously, tell me that you don't care what you are doing is wrong. You just want to see if you can ruin something nice that other people enjoy. Four people asked you to stop, but you persisted. Based on this, I have decided to set a new block period of one year. Either you will grow up during this time, or else you will go away. I have set it so that you can enter a reply on this page. You can try to convince me that I should lift the block, but I doubt that you will be able to provide a legitimate reason why you made the changes you did. — RRabbit42 02:50, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :I would like to add that you lied saying you wouldn't vandalize again. Be glad that the block is one year, we could have banned you from this wiki. Phin68 21:03, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Trying to get blocked again? Your last block expired recently. Looks like you're trying to earn a new one. Do you really want another one-year block, or should I save us all time and make it a permanent block? - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:53, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : Additional research uncovered further vandalism. This account is now permanently blocked. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:27, May 28, 2010 (UTC)